


All I Wanna Do

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Demisexual Neil Josten, Fluff, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Shovel Talk, Summer Camp, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: “It’s about Neil,” he said finally.Andrew almost smiled; the disgusting expression was wiped off of his face before Kevin could see it. “Isn’t everything?”“I want you to stay away from him.”A protective urge rippled through Andrew’s body, and he settled his fingers at the edge of his armband ready. “And I want to get away from this fucking camp, but we can’t all get what we want, now, can we?”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been motivated to write at all lately so this is probably not as good as the others in the series but I was feeling smol so I wanted to write something about sexuality (yes, I know there's no correlation there, leave me alone). Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> oh wait
> 
> also I'm very aware that I said I would update loads for this. Turns out that I was about to head into a massive period of writer's block. Plus the one that I was trying to write felt a little heavy for this AU so I was having difficulties writing it. I might still write it but idk. For now, here's this I guess.

It was late afternoon when Kevin cornered Andrew in the woods. Behind them, he could still hear his monsters wandering; Nicky was clearly talking the ear off of Aaron, from the sounds of it, and Aaron was apparently ignoring him. Neil was, from what Andrew could tell without looking, either climbing a tree or attempting to tame a dangerous animal. Part of him felt that it might be both, though that was based on all that he knew of Neil up to this point. He heard a snarl; he couldn’t tell if it was the animal or his Neil.

Satisfied, regardless, that his family was safe, he turned his attention onto Kevin.

“Yes?”

“We need to talk.”

Andrew tilted his head, unimpressed. “Obviously. You went to such lengths to corner me out here.”

“Well, I-!”

“So what is it?”

Kevin crossed his arms. He was taller than Andrew and generally bigger than him, but somehow, he managed to make himself smaller with that one action. He almost snorted at the word running through his mind: _bottom_.

“It’s about Neil,” he said finally.

Andrew almost smiled; the disgusting expression was wiped off of his face before Kevin could see it. “Isn’t everything?”

“I want you to stay away from him.”

A protective urge rippled through Andrew’s body, and he settled his fingers at the edge of his armband ready. “And I want to get away from this fucking camp, but we can’t all get what we want, now, can we?”

“Andrew…” Kevin tilted his chin up. “I _mean_ it. Neil isn’t just an experiment in your sexuality, and I won’t let you use him like that.”

“Woah! _Some_ body’s a little tense,” scoffed Andrew. “You might want to look into some aggression therapy. Besides, maybe I already tried to explore my sexuality. You don’t know.” His face sobered, and there was some deep sort of emotion in his eyes. “Chris, why did you leave me?”

“I was a Chris once.”

Kevin cried out in shock as Neil popped up beside him. Andrew turned to look at him, the deep emotion leaving his features to be replaced with something like admiration, or fondness.

“Was he shovel-talking you?” Neil ignored the distress that Kevin was so clearly doing his best to express, instead focusing on the mildly murderous look that Andrew was sure was filling his features and distorting his face. “I told him that it was a bad idea. _Oh, but he can’t hurt me, Neil! Betsy won’t let him_!”

“Bold of you to assume that Bee lets me do _anything_ fun,” said Andrew calmly.

Kevin frowned. “Stabbing me is your idea of fun?”

“I mean, if you even have to ask that question-”

“Wait,” said Andrew, cutting off Neil in the middle of what was sure to be an incredibly witty retort, “did you say you used to be a Chris?”

He nodded. “Chris Harries. Philadelphia.” Neil fixed an intent gaze on Andrew and tilted his head to one side. “Why? You said you knew a Chris. I don’t remember you, but do you think it was me?”

“No,” said Andrew, humming quietly, “but that would’ve been one hell of a fucking coincidence, huh?”

“I’m so smart for suggesting that,” nodded Neil.

“Yeah,” said Andrew, “why don’t I give you a reward?”

“You two are fucking gross,” grimaced Kevin, turning on his heel to return to Nicky’s word vomit.

As Andrew watched him walk away, he called out just once more. “Oh, and Kevin?” He turned his head to face him. “I came out as gay two years ago, so go fuck yourself.”

**

“How did you know you were gay?”

Andrew rolled over in his bed. Since they’d pushed their beds together, he was able to turn and see Neil’s face just inches away from him when he woke up in the mornings, which was something he hadn’t expected to enjoy.

“I thought men were hot,” he said plainly.

“But how?” Neil shuffled in the bed, pulling his hands in towards his chest. “I mean… Did you look at them and think that?”

“Usually.” Andrew felt his forehead crease in the expressive way that Neil was getting better at bringing out of him. “You don’t?”

“With you. Sometimes.” He tilted his head slightly into the pillow. “Like when you’re just waking up in the morning and you’re looking sleepy, I think about how beautiful you are.”

“I hate you.”

Neil’s lips quirked a little before a conflicted look came across his features. “It’s just that when it’s not you, I don’t do that. Like some people I guess are attractive, but I don’t stop to stare or anything.”

Andrew shuffled a little. He often said that he didn’t get lost several times a day in the icy blue of Neil’s eyes. He never used to lie like that.

“Am I broken?”

“No.” The word slipped out before he could even think about it, but when he let himself think over it, he didn’t change his mind. “No. You just don’t feel the same way as I do.”

“Well, that’s not…” Neil frowned. “I like this. I like the things we do.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Andrew hummed quietly. “I like men. When I hit puberty, I was sexually attracted to men. As was Nicky. When Aaron hit puberty, he was sexually attracted to women. You weren’t sexually attracted to anyone, and that’s not a crime, Neil.”

“I’m sexually attracted to you.”

Andrew turned away from the earnest look in Neil’s eyes. “I hate you.”

“Do you?”

“No.” He let out a little sigh as he turned back to face him. “I wish I did. Sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Be easier,” said Andrew, clearing his throat. “Wouldn’t have to apologise to so many people when you draw blood.”

“You don’t have to apologise to them,” said Neil mischievously.

He rolled his eyes. “You shut your whore mouth, Neil. I’ll do what I fucking want.”

“Well you just made it clear that you _don’t_ want to apologise for me-”

Andrew rolled on top of Neil, holding himself away from him, resting on his forearm. “Yes or no?”

“Are you just trying to shut me up?”

Andrew simply raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.”

Andrew shut him up.


End file.
